A Patrónus
by Hydragium2
Summary: Se eleje, se vége... csupán egy részlet a kedvenc HP 'párom'-ról, avagy a DH megihletett:


Ahogy a falu főutcájára ért rettenetes érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mintha hirtelen minden melegség kiszállt volna a levegőből, kalandvágya helyett rettegést kezdett érezni. Hátranézett és arcára fagyott a döbbenet. Még sohasem látott dementorokat, de az utána settenkedő árnyalakok olyan pontosan megfeleltek a SVK könyvben leírtaknak, hogy kétsége nem lehetett. Azt is tudta, hogy hiába láthatatlan, ezek a rémlények érzik a jelenlétét. „nem esünk kétségbe"-dörmögte magabiztosan, nem akart feltűnést kelteni egy patrónusbűbájjal, ezért a legkézenfekvőbb elterelési hadműveletet választotta, lerántotta magáról a köpönyeget, egy gyors mozdulattal a zsebébe tűrte és szarvassá változott. A dementorok megtorpantak. James komor elégedettséggel húzott el mellettük, szarvas formában nem tudták észlelni. Didalmasan kezdett a kastély felé ügetni, ám az elé táruló látvány olyan hevesen állította meg, mintha falba ütközött volna. Az úton egy boszorkány lépdelt indulatosan, égő pálcájával világítva meg az utat. Lily Evans volt az.

A lány nem láthatta őt, csak a zajt hallhatta meg.

-Most megvagy Potter! – kiáltotta.

Abban a pillanatban a dementorok elindultak felé. James pár pillanatig tehetetlenül nézte a jelenetet, a sokk teljesen lebénította.

Szerencsére Lily ugyanolyan gyorsan felismerte a dementortámadás tüneteit mint James.

-Expecto Patronum!- hangja határozottan csengett, és James legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, pálcájából egy inkarnálódott patrónus tört elő: egy ezüstös szarvastehén.

Érezte, itt az ideje hogy közbelépjen, visszaváltozott és a lány felé rohant. A patrónus nem bírt a dementorokkal.

-Potter! – kiáltotta döbbent haraggal Lily –Szóval mégis itt vagy?! Mi ez az egé…

-Ne most! – vágott közbe James kétségbeesetten – Kapaszkodj belém!

-Majd ha befagy a pokol!

-AZ ISTEN SZERELMÉRE LILY! MOST AZ EGYSZER BÍZZ MEG BENNEM!

Lily döbbenten nézett rá, és kissé gyanakodva belekarolt a fiúba. A dementorok egyre közelebb értek.

Csatt.

Úgy érezte mintha teste ezer millió darabra hullott volna, hogy azután ismét összeálljon, egy sötét, poros szobában.

-Mi volt ez? – kérdezte az ijedtségtől kissé rekedt hangon, még mindig James-be kapaszkodva.

-Dehoppanáltunk.

-Neked van jogosítványod?

-Nincs.

-Akkor hogyan…

-Ahogy te patrónust idéztél – zárta rövidre James.

-Ez iszonyat veszélyes…

-Ahogy dementorokkal randizni az éjszaka közepén.

-Mit kerestél Te a faluban ilyenkor?

-Ezt én is kérdezhetném.

-Hol vagyunk?

-A szellemszálláson. Lumos.

A helyiséget fényár töltötte be, ahogy James mahagónipálcájának vége kigyulladt. A hely korántsem tűnt olyan elhagyatottnak, mint azt egy kísértetlakta házról gondolná az ember.

-Hogy hozhattál pont ide?? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Lily. – Ezt a helyet kísértik…

-Nem. – mondta James határozottan.

-Dehogynem! Éjjelenként hallani őket!

-Itt nincsenek kísértetek.- ismételte James higgadtan.

-Honnan veszed? – kérdezte gyanakodva Lily.

-Tudom.

Lily felemelte a szemöldökét, de úgy tűnt James nem kíván további magyarázattal szolgálni. Még sosem látta ilyen borús hangulatban.

-Miért hoztál ide?

-Mert innen biztonságban vissza tudunk térni a kastélyba. Gondolom tudod hogy a Roxfortban nem lehet…

-Hoppanálni. Tisztában vagyok vele.

James egy sötét pillantást lőtt felé, majd mogorván ennyit mondott.

-Kövess.

-Most miért vagy ilyen goromba?

James olyan hirtelen állt meg hogy majdnem beleütközött.

-Ébresztő Evans! Belegondoltál, hogy mi történhetett volna veled, ha nem vagyok ott?

-Utánad mentem!

-Nocsak.

-Elegem van belőle, hogy Te és a sületlen haverjaid állandóan megszegitek a szabályokat. Előbb utóbb bajt hoztok nemcsak magatokra, hanem a házunkra is!

-Szóval kémkedtél utánam.

Lily érezte hogy elvörösödik.

-Mint prefektusnak…

-Holds… Remus is prefektus.

-Igen, és körülbelül annyira felelősségteljes, mint Te vagy az a tökkelütött Black.

-Tapm… Sirius nem tökkelütött.

-Nem-e? Igazad van, inkább egy arrogáns, kegyetlen…

-A barátomról beszélsz! – vágott közbe James.

-Mióta érdekel téged, hogy minek nevezlek téged vagy bármelyik csatlósodat?

-Már egy jóideje, amint azt észrevehetted.

-Csak azért mert azt játszod, hogy belém vagy zúgva…

-Kettőnk közül nem én vagyok az, aki megjátsza magát- fojtotta belé a szót James.

-Hogy merészeled!

A fiú mogyoróbarna szemei először fürkészték hideg komolysággal az arcát, szinte beleborzongott.

-Mondcsak Evans, hiszel a véletlenekben?

Lily gyanakodva nézett vissza. Elképzelése sem volt hova akar kilyukadni a másik.

-Nem. Nem hiszek.

A fiú arcán végre halvány mosoly jelent meg. Tekintete is felengedett.

-Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani.

Lily felhúzta a szemöldökét.

-És?

-Megtennél nekem egy szívességet?

-Neked? Soha.

-Megmentettem az életed.

-Te nem parancsolsz nekem!

-Isten ments. Én kértelek.

-Mit akarsz?

-Megmutatnád mégegyszer a patrónusodat?

Lily kérdőn nézett rá.

-Nem láttál még patrónust?

-Csak mutasd meg, -kérte James.

Lily továbbra is csodálkozva felemelte a pálcáját:

-Expecto Patronum.

A pálca végéből megint előtört egy gyönyörű szarvastehén, jobb dolga nem lévén a hívójára pislantotta hosszú szempilláit.

-Tessék, most boldog vagy?

James mostmár elmosolyodott, felemelte a saját pálcáját.

-Expecto Patronum! – kiáltotta, mire előtört belőle egy szépséges ezüstfehér szarvas. A két patrónus felismerni látszott egymást, és úgy tűnt, kedvtelve nézik a másikat.

-Nincs több mondanivalóm.

Lily kerek szemekkel meredt a patrónusokra.

-Ez… csak…

-Véletlen? – fejezte be a mondatot James – Véletlen, amikben Te nem hiszel.

A lány nehezen bár, de túltette magát döbbenetén.

-Tudtam, hogy valami csapda lesz a dologban- sóhajtotta.

James mostmár elégedetten vigyorgott.

-Szóval akkor… eljössz randizni velem?

Lily szánakozóan nézett rá.

-Majd ha befagy a pokol.

A fiú elkomorult.

-Hát, akkor viszlát.

Lily ijedten belékarolt.

-Hova mész? Ugye nem akarsz dehoppanálni??

-Épp arra készültem.

-És engem itt hagysz?

-Ha arra sem vagyok jó, hogy egyszer randizz velem.

Lily összeszorította a fogait.

-Utállak Potter.

-Ezt most vehetem igennek?

Lily sóhajtott.

-Szerinted úgy hangzott?


End file.
